Destiny Awaiting
by Misako
Summary: A fic written purely on spoilers about "Destiny". R/R please!


DISCLAIMER: A Roswell Fanfiction ****

DISCLAIMER: A Roswell Fanfiction. I in no way own Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Sheriff Valenti, Kyle Valenti, Alex, and Tess. They are owned by the WB, 20th century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, Melinda Metz, and anyone else that does. Lyrics to "Deliver Me" owned by Sarah Brightman. 

****

SUMMARY: Destiny

****

CATEGORY: a small M/M, M/L, A/I, M/T, M/I fic

****

***SPOILERS: MAJOR SPOILER FIC FOR THE EPISODE "DESTINY"!!!!!!! CHARACTERS: Everyone

****

RATING: PG-13 for things like kissing….

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a speculation fic on how Roswell will end its season in "destiny". I wrote this a few weeks before Destiny aired…I had nothing else to draw on but some spoilers. 

****

"Destiny Awaiting" by Misako

"No Max, I can't stay." Liz gazed into Max's sad brown eyes. "I..." she choked on the words, "I have to leave you with your destiny." 

"Liz…" Max beseeched her from Tess's side, who looked on sadly. She knew the deep connection the two had, and it killed her to see them torn apart. But she couldn't do anything about it. Their destiny was together. Max and Tess. That was the way it was supposed to be.

"Max, no." Liz said as Max saw tears glistening in her eyes and started forward. "I…I have to go." And all Max could do was look as Liz ran away from them, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

__

*Deliver me, out of my sadness.   
Deliver me, from all of the madness.   
Deliver me, courage to guide me.   
Deliver me, strength from inside me.*

Nearby, Michael and Maria were acting out the same drama. "Oh God." Maria sobbed as she realized what was going on.

"Maria, I'm sorry." Michael said, pained. His heart was split painfully. Usually calm and collected, he usually preferred to bottle up his emotions and play the tough guy part, but he'd grown too close to Maria to hide them from her. He hugged Maria close to his heart. 

"Michael…Michael." Maria clung to him as if she was drowning and he was her lifeline. To her, it seemed all too real. 

"Maria…you know, my powers…they become erratic when I'm around you. I…I love you too much. I can't be around you if I'm going to fulfil my destiny." A lone tear found it's way down Michael's cheek and he wiped it away quickly with the palm of his hand. Holding her face gently with his hands, he felt the wetness of her cheeks, tears freely falling on his fingers. Their lips coming ever so closer and he could see the pain, sadness, and anger in her green eyes. Softly, their lips touched, and then the kiss became more passionate as the realization of their impending separation fueled their passion. They broke apart a while later, out of breath, and Maria was still crying. 

"Bye Michael." She said, kissing him softly one last time and ran to her car. Isabel was bidding goodbye to Alex, who seemed oddly detached, as if he wasn't there.

__

*All of my life I've been in hiding.   
Wishing there was someone just like you.   
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,   
I know that you're the one to pull me through.* 

Max watched Michael bid Maria goodbye with a passionate kiss, and wondered why he hadn't done that to Liz. Max looked to where he had last seen Liz, and realized she hadn't gone anywhere at all, she was just sitting on a rock a bit away, crying, but he could still reach her. Before anyone could say anything, Max launched himself into a sprint, the wind blowing through his brown hair. His feet flew over the ground, as if they had sprouted wings. 

Liz was sitting on the rock ahead of him, her hands holding onto the rock. Max reached her, spun her around, and captured her lips with a deep and passionate kiss. Liz responded, her tears mingling with his as they kissed. Max felt the tears streaking down her cheeks and gently wiped them away with his thumbs, each brush of his fingers felt like a little butterfly tickling her cheek. 

"Oh god Max." Liz murmured. "I…can't do this anymore." She broke the kiss. "Max, the more I kiss you, the more I don't want to let go. And I have to let go. Please. Just…leave."

Max gazed into her brown eyes and realized she meant it. "Liz…"

__

*Deliver me, loving and caring.   
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing. 

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,   
Deliver me,   
Oh deliver me.*

"Max, no." Liz pushed herself away from him and ran. Ran away from the pain. Ran from the only man that she ever truly loved. Ran away from him and his damned destiny. A destiny no one could escape, or stop and she would not try to. She ran all the way back to Maria's car, and sat in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. Alex was already in the back seat. Max, Isabel, and Michael watched as the car disappeared on the desert horizon.

Maria kept her eyes glued to the road ahead of her, but she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She pulled off the road, unable to drive through the tears. Beside her, Liz was in a similar situation, except all she did was stare back at the place that they had left Max, Michael and Isabel. Maria stepped out of the car and leaned against it, crying softly. Liz joined her, staring back at that place, and almost thought she saw the three aliens striding toward them, forsaking destiny. Alex came around and hugged the both of them as the sun set behind the horizon.

__

*All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me.*

End Destiny Awaiting


End file.
